The invention concerns a coalescing element of a water separator device, in particular of a fuel filter, for fuel, in particular diesel fuel, in particular comprising at least one additive, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, that can be arranged in a housing of the water separator device such that it separates at least one fuel inlet of the housing from at least one fuel outlet, wherein in the flow path of the fuel at least one coalescing medium for separating water contained in the fuel is arranged.
Moreover, the invention concerns a water separator device, in particular a fuel filter, for fuel, in particular diesel fuel, in particular comprising at least one additive, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing comprising at least one fuel inlet for fuel to be treated, in particular purified, at least one fuel outlet for treated fuel, and at least one water outlet for water that has been separated from the fuel, wherein in the flow path of the fuel at least one coalescing medium for separating water contained in the fuel is arranged.
DE 10 2011 120 641 A1 discloses a fuel filter for fuel, in particular diesel fuel, of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, and a filter element. A housing of the fuel filter comprises at least one fuel inlet for fuel to be purified, at least one fuel outlet for purified fuel, and at least one water outlet for water that has been separated from the fuel. In the housing, the filter element is arranged that separates the fuel inlet seal-tightly from the fuel outlet. The filter element comprises a filter medium that is designed as a hollow body and that, for filtration of the fuel, can be flowed through from the interior to the exterior or from the exterior to the interior. A coalescing medium designed as a hollow body is arranged in the flow path of the fuel downstream of the filter medium, surrounding it or in the interior delimited by it, for separating water contained in the fuel. The coalescing medium comprises at least one layer of nonwoven suitable for coalescing water. A main orientation of fibers of the at least one nonwoven layer extends transversely to a main flow path for the separated water downstream of the coalescing medium.
The invention has the object to design the coalescing element of a water separator device and a water separator device of the aforementioned kind with which the separation of water contained in the fuel is further improved.